


Flying Dragons

by DValkyrie



Series: Thunder Rumbles when Adaar's Around [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Accidental Drug Use, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5038030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DValkyrie/pseuds/DValkyrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out in the Hissing Wastes, Adaar gets exposed to a plant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying Dragons

That morning, Ambassador Montilyet begant her rituals and regular duties.

It had been four days since The Inquisitor left for the Hissing Waste to deal with the Venatori and fade rifts.

She was starting to worry, as usual whenever Adaar left on these excursions.

The Antivan would sit at her desk, writing letters and dealing with the nobility with a pang in her stomach that something had gone wrong, but usually Leliana would reassure her that there was nothing to worry about.

“Come on, Josie! She’s a mage for crying out loud! I doubt it’s nothing she cannot handle.”

Of course, Josephine would take that into account; she _knew_ Tamsin-Jeanne Adaar was a mage, a lightning master and knight-enchanter.

She _knew_ what she was capable of, and she _knew_ that after dealing with the Elder One, TJ would consider dealing with the Venatori akin to a simple rat problem.

With a smile on her face, Josephine continued her duties for the rest of the morning. It was a couple of hours or so later that Cassandra had opened the door to the Ambassador’s office.

The Nevarran princess was sweating, and sand was in her hair. “Lady Montilyet,” she greeted as Josephine looked at her quizzically.

“Lady Pent- Cassandra,” Josephine quickly corrected herself, for she remembered Cassandra hated her formal title. Cassandra walked forward and handed her a scroll.

“This is the report from the hissing wastes.”

“Well, that was quick,” Josephine noted as she opened it up and skimmed it. The party was certainly busy; taking down Venatori and sealing all the rifts in the area, as well as collecting materials for the Inquisition.

“Everything seems to be in order,” Josephine remarked as she signed the bottom to approve of the Nevarran’s handiwork. Cassandra bit her lip and sighed.

“Except for one, small, detail…”

Josephine looked up at her, not sure of what to make of what Cassandra had just said. The warrior gave her a look, “It’s about Adaar.”  


-

 “You are frightening me, Cassandra. What is wrong?” Josephine hurried to keep up with the woman, who gave her a grim smiled.

“I promise you nothing that what has happened to her will not be permanent.”

“Then what _did_ happen?!” Josephine raised her voice slightly, causing Cassandra to startle at the action. Josephine put a hand her mouth and apologized. Cassandra waved it away and continued to walk towards the infirmary.

“The Hissing Wastes, believe it not, has a herb called Amrita Vein. It’s rather rare, but can be used to improve our potions effects,” Cassandra explained as she neared the infirmary.

“There is, however, a small problem.”

Josephine’s look made Cassandra continue.

“We collected them all and placed them in a crate. However, Tamsin-Jeanne tripped on a slope carrying it, and she broke the crate…with her face.”

“Her…face?” Josephine was confused. The Inquisitor _did_ act like a rebellious adolescent every now and then, but she would have the decency to conduct herself in a professional manner.

The mage could hold in her promiscuity when out in Thedas. Cassandra saw the wheels turning in the Antivan’s head, and chose her words carefully.

“Amrita Vein, like Red Lyrium, can effect people if they come into direct contact with it. Since she tripped and fell face-first into the crate…”

Cassandra opened the door, and the first thing Josephine saw made her gasp.  
  
Tamsin-Jeanne Adaar, the Qunari Inquisitor was sitting on a bed with her emerald green eyes glazed over.

Her blonde hair was down and fell in waves passed her collarbones, and Mother Giselle was standing next to her, dabbing a cloth on her forehead.

“She is not in pain, or hurt,” Cassandra added on as Josephine’s jaw dropped. “She is just…”

“Tripping, basically,” Came a familiar voice as Varric rounded the corner with a grin.

“I wish I was there to see it. Oh well, I can write a story about this later on.”

“Hallucinating, would be an appropriate description,” Mother Giselle countered as she stared at her large patient. Josephine walked forward slowly, and the Chantry cleric looked at her.

“She seems to be doing fine, Ambassador Montilyet. The only thing I can suggest from being in contact with such a powerful herb is that she remains in my care for another hour or so.”  


-

 “Ah yes, Amrita Vein,” Dorian smiled as Josephine asked him for more information about the herb.

Mother Giselle, after Josephine had persuaded her to, would hand TJ into her care once she had finished some examinations. 

“It was named after a mage who ran from the Templars, very cat and mouse, don’t you think?” Dorian continued, but the look Josephine gave him meant she didn’t want to know useless information.

He cleared his throat and pulled out a book from one of the library’s many shelves.

“If it helps, dearest Josephine, this book on Orlesian herbs should be able to help,” He flicked open the book and looked for the codex on Amrita vein.

“Here, it says direct contact with the herb will lead to hallucinations and disillusions for a period of time.”

“Does it say how long?” Josephine asked, as she scribbled down the notes on her clipboard. Dorian read the codex again.

“It doesn’t specify, but our dear Tamsin tripped last night, and…as you know, her whole face was smothered in the herbs. She breathed it in and felt the leaves on her face. If that’s not direct contact than I’m not sure what is.”

“This morning? What time?” Josephine urged as Dorian racked his memory.

“We were up at some stupid hour, so maybe at the 5th hour of morning light?”

“ _The 5 th Hour?!” _Josephine hissed in concern, and Dorian shrugged, not bothered that Josephine sounded like some sort of viper.

“It wasn’t my idea. You can blame Cassandra for that.”

“And just _what_ are we supposed to do about this?!” The Ambassador’s heart was pounding, each beat will with more anxiety than the last. Dorian closed the book and placed a corner of it to his lips, eyebrow raised in thought.

“It depends. Inhaling an entire box of the stuff since the 5th hour…hard to pinpoint when she might back from the fade.”

Josephine raised an eyebrow. Really? _That_ analogy?

Before the human woman could voice even more concerns, a young healer with black hair cleared her throat to announce herself present. She was panting, clearly having just run from the healer’s ward.

“Lady Montilyet,” the young healer held the wall for support.

“Mother Giselle is moving the Inquisitor to her quarters, and insists that you stay with her.”

“Is there any further development about her…state?” Josephine hesitated, not knowing how to address the predicament. The healer flicked her gaze to Dorian, then back to the human woman.

“She is not as hazy as before, but she does need to be monitored. The Inquisitor has been acting strangely towards Mother Giselle, and insists that _you_ be with her.”

“Me?”

“Her?” Dorian poked his head around the corner to join in, but retreated with a grin at Josephine’s gaze.

“We have conducted more research on the matter, my lady, and the only real antidote we can suggest is time.”

“Time?”

“Time, my lady,” the healer didn’t even blink, she knew it was baffling.

“Please, we must not leave her alone for long periods of time.”  


-  
  
The women needed to stop by Josephine’s office, so the woman could get her clipboard and work to take upstairs while she watched over Adaar.

“It is simple, really,” The healer continued her explanation as the diplomat obtained her items.

“She just needs to be in your sight. We’re lucky that she’s rather quiet at the moment, and hasn’t been _too_ much trouble.”

“Excuse me?” Josephine noted the strain on the woman’s voice. Fumbling with her robes, the woman continued.

“Aparently on the way back, The Inquisitor would get distracted by everything and refuse to focus. Master Pavus had to bind her to her Hart so that she would stop dismounting. She also kept talking about a flying dragon, too.”

“What is your name, miss?”

“Scarlett. Scarlett Trevelyan. My older sister is Evelyn Trevelyan.”  


-

Opening the door to the Qunari’s private quarters, Josephine took in the sight of Tamsin-Jeanne sitting cross-legged on her grand Orlesian bed.

She was out of her armour, and back into her regular Skyhold attire, but she was missing her white scarf.

The blonde hair was still down, but some seemed to be caught in her glistening black horns. The expression on her face was blank, with her green eyes still glazed over.

The mage was staring at the ceiling, as if waiting for something to happen, and didn’t seem to notice the woman she was courting stood in the doorway.

“I-Inquisitor?” Josephine kept her voice low as she entered the room.

She didn’t want to disturb the Qunari in her ‘fragile state,’ as that young healer had lectured her on the way up. 

When Adaar didn’t respond to her title, even after the second time Josephine called it, it was time to switch to her actual name.

“TJ?”

A blink, and the invisible cone of silence around the blonde cracked.

The large, horned head turned to face the smaller woman. There was nothing in those green eyes still, but at least the mage spoke.

“Josephine?” Her voice was light and airy, in contrast to the normal low and smooth tone.

Josephine grinned, walking into the room slowly to not startle the hazy Inquisitor.

TJ locked her gaze onto Josephine, blinking a few times, then a lopsided grin formed on her lips.

The golden jewellery in the centre of her bottom lip twinkled as it caught the light. 

“You look beautiful as ever.”

Josephine blushed furiously, clutching her clipboard and pointing her nose to the ground.

She thanked the Maker that the Amrita Vein didn’t effect the blonde’s charm.

“You and your silver tongue,” Josephine giggled, slowly walking forward to the bed as if approaching a sleeping Hart.

TJ stuck her neck out and smiled broadly.

“Love leaves my tongue tied.”

Josephine couldn’t help but sigh. The woman continued to gaze at her in adoration.

 _“Simple conversation, and no drastic activities,”_ Josephine mentally reminded herself as she walked over to the Qunari. She gently kissed the Qunari’s nose, taking in the scent of dry herbs and mint.

“Do you feel any different, my lady?”

Tamsin frowned in thought, then shrugged.

“Not really, I feel light…as if I am empty inside, but…”

“Yes?” Josephine gently pressed the Inquisitor on. The blonde closed her eyes and snorted.

“I’m pretty sure that a dragon followed me back to Skyhold”

Josephine raised an eyebrow, and clutched her clipboard closer to her chest.

 _“Oh, Maker’s thighs,”_ she thought, then cleared her throat.

“A…dragon? Darling, there are no dragons nearby, and if there was, it would be dealt with at o-”

A single, grey finger was placed against Josephine’s lips. The hazy green eyes were locking with the hazel, but the pair wasn’t fully attentive.

“I can sense it. There’s a dragon nearby. We have to be prepared, Josie. If not, it’ll rip be in half and take my heart. Then, it’ll kick Dorian over, spread his cheeks and penetrate him into oblivion.”

“That…is a very graphic description, Inquisitor,” Josephine mumbled against the finger.

 _“She is not in the right headspace,”_ the voice in her head reminded the Antivan, and she moved the finger away with a grin.

“Well, there is no dragon at this point in time. Now, if you will excuse me, I will have to make use of your desk to complete these letters, not to mention finalising the payroll for our soldiers.”

“You mean…you’re not staying?” TJ’s lip quivered with a pout, and her eyes glazed over again. Josephine’s heart screamed at the winsome expression, but she shook her head.

“My love, I will be at _your_ desk. I am moving my work to your quarters to make sure you do not get up to any tomfoolery.”

Josephine could see the wheel turning in the Qunari’s head, processing everything. With a final sigh, the mage gestured to the desk.

“It is yours, Lady Montil….Mont…Montil…”

She struggled in her daze, and Josephine couldn’t help but grin. She took TJ’s right hand, and pronounced her last name slowly, before giving it a squeeze and moving off to the desk.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter soon.


End file.
